


Globedobe

by Awsumatid, SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: AU, Agender Karkat, Blind John, M/M, Other, Plot Twists, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsumatid/pseuds/Awsumatid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are writing this in a way as which we switch off every sentence. This should be interesting..? Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Globedobe

**Author's Note:**

> "You are tainting my taint bro."- Gamzee Makara (in my MIND)

The word 'I' and the word 'we' had temporarily fused in your mind as It looked out the window. "Who is this It" you wonder. It turned around and gazed at you, " it seems your amnesia is getting worse. Do you remember me? " it said."No I don't think so... Who are you?" You said. It spoke, resigned "it's me, Karkat...". " well then KitKat why are you here... Why am I here?" You say confused. "The sky looks beautiful... How well can you see?" It said, avoiding the question. "Hey answer my question before asking your own." You say. "... Your my prised test subject. A-and my name isnt KitKat... I'm sorry I messed up this time." It said with a faraway look in its eyes, staring in your direction. "Okay then so I'm in a lab on a ship as your test subject and I can't remember your name. Correct?" You say trying to get all this information in your head. "John... Please, can you at least see alright?" It said, eyes finally looking at you, peering into your soul. 

"Yeah I can see alright should I describe what I see or something why does it matter if I can see?" You said. "Oh thank God... I... I hope it was worth it. John you have been blind from birth... I did it!" It said, tearing up and smiling. "Wow. T-thats amazing but I don't remember being blind." You said starting to get up. "I should explain... I had to route your nerves to your new eyes, it's never been done before. I still don't understand why you offered yourself as a test subject. When I was messing with your brain... I accidentally nicked you in the cerebral cortex. I repared it at the cost of your memories... Our memories. And don't get up, your motor skills aren't quite back yet." It said, laying it's hand on your chest.

"O-our memories? Were we a couple or something? Well okay I'm fine with losing some memories, I can just make new ones!" You say regaining enthusiasm. "I guess it is past tense, sense I cannot speak for you now that your memories are gone if you still wanted to be my fiancee..." Karkat said looking rather resigned. "Well let me think about it... WAIT WHAT!?!?!?! Fiance whoa wasn't expecting that" you say surprised. "How about you tell me about yourself Karkat and we come back to that later." "I missed you... Ah um, I miss... The old John." Karkat said with a nod." Well I'm sure I'm the same person I remember bits and pieces of things like ... Hating pastries, liking ... No loving Nic Cage. Umm yeah. " you say.

"You get to see nic cage's face now!" Said Karkat excitedly. "'woah cool I get to see nic's face awsome!! Thank you so much Karkat!" You say. "Uh... I finished the paperwork while you were out so I was thinking we should get you re-aquainted with your surroundings among other things." Karkat said. "Okay where should we start?" You say. 

Karkat hoists you over its shoulder and plops you down on a wheelchair. "Where are we going Karkat?" You say. "You'll see." Karkat said, practically running you through the corridors. "'woah Karkat slow down a little bit." You say laughing. "We're here." It says. "Okay where is here tho?" You say. "The sky lounge." Says Karkat."cool I guess?" You say.

There is a faint beeping suddenly sounding through the ship, growing louder. You think it is a red alert, and then Karkat wakes up.

((Plot twist!))


End file.
